Chase (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Chase and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Chase (Chihaya in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Chase is the third arrival after you complete your first Rainbow Recipe and the Tailor Shop moves in. Chase waits tables at the Sundae Inn, but he has big dreams of studying with Yolanda until he is a culinary master. He's good at smiling while he works, but has a hard time opening up his heart to others. He can sometimes be rude, and has a very sarcastic kind of humour about him. First Meeting When you complete your first rainbow, new people will start to live on the island at the 1st and 15th of every season. Chase is the third one you'll get. When you get the information that a new person has come to the island, go to the Sundae Inn in the afternoon, where he'll introduce himself. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00AM - 8:00AM: Chase's House. 8:00AM - 8:30AM: Maple Lake District. 8:30AM - 9:00AM: Waffle Town. 9:00AM - 2:30PM: Town Square. 2:30PM - 3:00PM: Waffle Town. 3:00PM - 12:00AM: Sundae Inn. 12:00AM - 12:30AM: Waffle Town. 12:30AM - 1:00AM: Maple Lake District. 1:00AM - 6:00AM: Chase's House. Regular Day After Marriage: Coming soon. Rainy Work Day: 6:00AM - 2:00PM: Chase's House. 2:00PM - 2:30PM: Maple Lake District. 2:30PM - 3:00PM: Waffle Town. 3:00PM - 12:00AM: Sundae Inn. 12:00AM - 12:30AM: Waffle Town. 12:30AM - 1:00AM: Maple Lake District. 1:00AM - 6:00AM: Chase's House. Rainy Day Off: 6:00AM - 0:00AM: Chase's House Day Off: Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves: "Wow, how did you know I like this? Um, thanks. I love it!" *Shark Fin Stew *Orange Juice *Orange Pie *Marmalade *Shining Herb Fish *Shining Bouillabaisse *Shining Fish Meuniere *Shining Baumkuchen Likes: "Oh, thanks. I like it. It's nice!" *Herbal Tea *Grilled Clam *Bodigizer *Pink Cat Flower *Grilled Sea Urchin *Honey Dew Juice *Strawberry Milk *Hot Cocoa *(All) Chocolate Dishes *(All) Chestnut Dishes *(All) Orange Dishes *(All) Cookies *(All) Puddings *(All) Cakes *(All) Medicines Family Coming soon. Infatuating Heart Events 2-Heart Event Chase will come over to your house and give you a chicken Egg. 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Chase at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-Heart Event Chase will come over to your house and give you a Cheese Risotto. Later, Chase will request that you ship 30 dishes that you've made in your kitchen (they must be solids - liquids such as juices will not count. However, the food that you ship can all be the same recipe). The final dish (the 31st) must be given to him personally at the Sundae Inn. 6-Heart Event Talk to Chase at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Coming soon. 1 Heart: "Oh, you look like you're working hard." 2 Hearts: "Do you cook? Both men and women should know how to cook a good meal!" 3 Hearts: "Cooking is as important as reading, if you ask me. I had no choice but to cook for myself when I was small." 4 Hearts: Coming soon. 5 Hearts: "I don't remember my parents' faces. Maybe that's why... the people at the inn look out for me." 6 Hearts: "I feel like I'm losing something when I fall for someone. It kinda irks me." 7 Hearts: "I think about you all the time... If you're thinking of someone else, it'll make me sad." 8 Hearts: "There are perks to dating me. Like all the desserts you can eat!" 9 Hearts: "Men have this strange pride that makes it hard for us to admit our love. We try to get the girls to understand it without having to use those words." 10 Hearts: "I give up. I don’t care about pride. I love you, ___. Will you be mine?" Proposing Coming soon. Marriage Lines Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Chase will be rude, hateful and reserved. Regardless of whether it's a son or daughter, they will have a "snobby" face, wear purple, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. The girl's hair will be light brown, shoulder-length, with spikey ends. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have 2 events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. The rival for Chase's affections is Maya. Rival Events (NOTE! In order to trigger rival events you must befriend the person of YOUR character's sex to 2 hearts for the first event, and then later 3 hearts for the final event. These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) The rival for male main characters is Chase, the rival for female main characters is Maya. 2-Heart Event Once you have your rival at 2 hearts, enter the Sundae Inn to trigger the event. 3-Heart Event Once you have your rival at 3 hearts, enter the Sundae Inn to trigger the event. Rival Marriage Coming soon. Rival Child After triggering the 2 rival events between Chase and Maya resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a daughter named Dakota. Just like Maya and Chase, Dakota is described as never Additional Information Coming soon. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Chase's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is composed of a burgundy apron worn over a black dress shirt with a very prominent collar, his jeans are lighter in color and his sandals are now brown. Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Bachelors